


Dragon and love

by FluffyYachiyo



Series: 1 [1]
Category: Female/female - Fandom, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyYachiyo/pseuds/FluffyYachiyo
Summary: Dragon and loveIt was winter and Shiori went to look for firewood but unfortunately she was lost because of the storm.What is his destiny?Prologue:In a kingdom led by a just and wise king the kingdom lived a peaceful and peaceful life but the peace did not last long for a black wizard or called the great giraffe.The magician controlled the dragons to finish off the kingdom many victims fell but the magician was defeated by the king and his knights, the magician promised to return someday to revenge for his defeat and the remaining dragons managed to escape from the magician's spell of control and go scattering to find a safe place and away from humans.





	Dragon and love

Dragon and love

It was winter and Shiori went to look for firewood but unfortunately she was lost because of the storm.  
What is his destiny?

Prologue:  
In a kingdom led by a just and wise king the kingdom lived a peaceful and peaceful life but the peace did not last long for a black wizard or called the great giraffe.  
The magician controlled the dragons to finish off the kingdom many victims fell but the magician was defeated by the king and his knights, the magician promised to return someday to revenge for his defeat and the remaining dragons managed to escape from the magician's spell of control and go scattering to find a safe place and away from humans.  
Prolog end.

After the incident 13 years ago the tragedy that left Shiori's parents dead and only he and his sister survived, Shiori shook his head not wanting to remember that terrible thing again he walked into the forest to look for firewood and it was winter so they needed firewood more but unfortunate his nose because without him noticing a blizzard getting lost further into the forest and he lost his consciousness.  
Warm as a sense of affection hug his family, remembering his family shiori flinched and woke up wondering what made him warm this winter  
He also saw what covered him and found a large tail heard the scales and sharp thorns of ice, Shiori was pulled back and like there was a thick wall behind him, gathering his courage Shiori looked back slowly and found that he was leaning next to the body of a giant ice dragon that was lying or lying sleep (shiori dunno) felt like screaming shiori covered his mouth with both hands to prevent him from screaming.  
Is she now a hostage or dragon food now?  
What's worse is that her sister would be alone if that happened. Shiori didn't want to make her sister sad again like before.  
Standing slowly after being released from the heavy dragon's tail Shiori wanted to walk slowly but there was something else that caught her attention in that place, the place was not a cave but rather a large luxurious hall "(why can there be a large and luxurious house in the middle of the forest?)" Shook her head that's not what caught her attention but the dragon's body was full of scratches and bites0 her body was bleeding, shiori felt the blood "(it's still warm)"  
Does this dragon protect it? But it is not possible for the dragons to kill the people of the kingdom and their parents.  
Her mind told her to leave the dragon but the heart told her to help, following her conscience Shiori looked around if there was anything that could cover the dragon's wounds, Shiori saw a large curtain cloth then she scraped it and wanted to clean the blood from the wound, the first touch was waiting The dragon's reaction was no reaction, the second touch sounded the growl of pain from the dragon made shiori surprised "kyaaa !?" The dragon opened her eyes the color of golden eyes for a moment shiori admired those eyes again the golden eyes were staring shiori as if intending to kill him "f-forgive me..a..ak..u..u" why is this body trembling in fear of cold sweat, don't know what to do say what shiori just bowed guilty the silence was split then the dragon who broke the silence  
"You ... what humanity do you want?" growled annoyed the dragon raised her head "michiru" muttered or similar like a whisper but shiori can still hear it, who is michiru? Another dragon?  
Suddenly the sound of a large door behind him opened wide showing a girl who was somewhat shorter than her, the girl smiled sweetly and kindly "(Is that girl Michiru ?,  
W-Wait, is that human girl? Does this dragon hold this girl and make her a prisoner !?) "still smiling friendly girl approaching to the dragon" Michiru why did you put this man in my place !? "growling annoyance from the dragon, michiru just stared flatly at the dragon" come on anyway you are the one who saved this girl I don't be upset like that "Akira, Shiori will remember that name moreover the dragon has saved his life "u-um ... sorry to interrupt your conversation, a-is it true that Akiran who saved me?" want to make sure if it is true "of course I thought I saw you faint and a bunch of wolves around you ready to eat you so I think I helped you and brought here along with his wound "now Shiori feels guilty inside her." Then can I help you treat your wound? "Shiori stared intently at the dragon's eyes show intention, "oh that would be very helpful! Moreover I'm sure your energy is drained quite a lot Akira, I will prepare your room first then you can take care of the wound Akira, shiori ~" Michiru left leaving them both things became awkward again both of them confused where to talk from where , then a golden white light appeared showing a woman who was quite tall from shiori, her long silver hair still had both horns on her head, wings and dragon tail, it surprised Shori even she didn't know that a dragon could turn into a human !? , then the half-dragon man growled in annoyance and pain a little? "U-Ughh .. The wolf pack is annoying" walking slowly his clothes now reveal bloodstains and wounds that unconsciously shiori's body is holding the dragon's human body, realized "k-kyaa !? A..aah m-sorry ..!" look down how careless she is!


End file.
